Austin & Ally Trivia Game
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Join our favorite tv show cast Ross, Laura, Raini, and Calum as they ask you questions about their show Austin & Ally. With questions answered by you the fans, hosted by me, and many special guest stars! :) Asully/Trez
1. Question 1

Austin & Ally Trivia Game - An Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well I really shouldn't be posting this since I have a story out but I really wanted to do this! So this is for fun and not to be stupid or anything. This is for all Austin & Ally fans and anyone can participate by answering the questions in review's (you'll see what I mean when you read) So I hope you like this idea!**

**I do not own anything from Austin & Ally and I do not own Ross; Lauara; Raini; or Calum. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Question One

**Me: **Hello; hello; hello; and welcome to the first ever Austin & Ally Trivia Game! Where fans all over fanfiction can answer the questions we ask about the show to test their knowledge on how well they know the show! So please let's welcome our special guest the stars of Disney's hit tv series themselves Ross Lynch; Laura Marano; Raini Rodriguez; and Calum Worthy!

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Ross: **Hi everyone thanks so much for having us!

**Laura: **You guys are awesome and thanks for coming out all of you!

**Calum: **...And thanks to the author for starting this; were really excited about this!

**Raini: **I don't care I'm getting paid!

**Audience: **(Laughs)

**Me: **Oh Raini how we love you so! Firstly thanks for coming out guys I am a huge fan of the show myself and never miss an episode! But I wanna start with the rules! Each star; which is you four; *Points to Ross, Laura, Raini, and Calum* will take turns asking a question each chapter of this game show and fans will review and place and answer in. In the next chapter we will reveal the answer and move on to the next one. Any questions!?

**Calum: **(Raises Hand)

**Me: **Yes, Calum?

**Calum: **So we can ask any question about the show or our character's?

**Me: **That is correct; shall we get started?

**Raini: **I actually have one question!

**Me: **Yes, Raini?

**Raini: **Can we have Asully/Raura happen!? I love them together!

**Me: **If the audience wants Asully/Raura then we can have it happen. (Turns to Audience) Do you want that to happen!?

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Me: **I guess it will happen!

**Ross: **What's Asully?

**Laura: **What's Raura?

**Calum: **Um duh it's -

**Raini: **Sh...they don't need to know yet! obviously they haven't been reading enough fanfiction like us!

**Ross & Laura: **What's fanfiction!?

**Raini: **Oyi! (Smacks hand on for head)

**Calum: **(Rolls eyes at them)

**Me: **Clueless...Anyway let's get on with the game show! Since all questions are asked we will start off with Ross! Ross will ask his question and then you readers out here will review and guess and we will reveal the answer in the next chapter! Ross whenever you're ready go a head and ask anything about the Austin & Ally show!

(Ross stands up and takes the mic in his hand. Facing the audience he smiles and begins to talk.)

**Ross: **For the first question I will make it a little easy on you all! Here's the question - What is the name of the third episode of the first season of Austin & Ally!?

**Audience: **(Cheers as Ross sits down and begins to place answers in)

**Me: **Wow! Nice question Ross! Remember to review and send in your answer and no cheating what's so ever! So please if you know review! We'll see you next time on...

**Ross & Laura & Raini & Calum: **The first ever Austin & Ally Trivia Game!

**Me: **(Laughs & Smiles) Yes thank you guys! Good night everyone see you next time! Don't forget to send in your answer!

**Ross & Laura & Raini & Calum & Me: **(Waving to all of you) Bye!

* * *

**A/N - Well there was the first chapter so thanks for reading! Please don't forget to join in on the fun and review and or answer the question! Remember no cheating by looking things up! So yeah thanks for reading my first time doing something like this so please be gental! Thanks for reading once more and REVIEW! Chapter two coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Question 2

Austin & Ally Trivia Game - An Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Wow 12 reviews in one chapter! Thanks so much! You guys are AMAZING! So here is the update please ENJOY chapter two I own nothing from A&A or anything else mentioned in this! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Question 2

**Me: **Well hello readers and fans from all over the world and fanfiction! Welcome back to another round of the first ever Austin & Ally Trivia Game where questions are asked about the show and fans test their knowledge! Not only does that happen but the stars of Austin & Ally join us as well and ask you their questions! So thanks for all the reviews and thanks to everyone who participated in the last chapter! Shall we begin!?

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Me: **Since were all just eager to know the answer to Ross's question from the last chapter we will let Laura herself reveal the answer and then ask her question!...*Looks to the cast and see's Laura missing*...Um guys...where's Laura?

**Ross: **We don't know, she vanished after the last chapter.

**Calum: **Yeah last I saw her; she was walking into the girls bathroom...

**Laura: **(Comes running onto the stage) Sorry I'm late the last few bottles of water I had really got to me.

**Me: **That's okay Laura; let us know next time so we don't start without you! And now that we have Laura back whenever she is ready to reveal the answer to Ross's question and ask her own question! Laura whenever you're ready!

**Laura: **Thanks! Wow you guys are AMAZING so many of you participated and sent in you're answers. A lot of you knew the answer and everyone here is impressed and congratulates you all! But the real question is; what is the answer to Ross's last question? Well first were gonna have Ross say his question once more for re-cap and then I'll tell you. Ross...

**Ross: **The question was - What is the name of the third episode of the first season of Austin & Ally?

**Laura: **Thank you Ross...And the answer to Ross's question is...drum roll please!

(Random Drum Roll)

**Laura: **Secretes & Songbooks!

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Calum: **Yes; good episode; then again they all are!

**Raini: **Yeah so many of you voted and we would love to send a special shout out to all of you for sending in your answers!

**Calum: **Thanks so much to all of you Austin & Ally fans out there who placed in their answer and got it right! Congrats!

**Me: **Yes: Thank you Calum and Raini for that little amazing speech and Laura thank you for agreeing to reveal the answer to the question! And Ross thank you for the question! Laura whenever you ar ready you many now ask you're question about anything from the show you want! So yeah...I'll let you talk now...

**Ross: **When do I get to talk!?

**Me: **Never! You already talked in this chapter! You said you're question...duh!

**Ross: **Aw man...

**Me: **You do realize you're talking now right?

**Ross: **Oh yeah I am! Yeah! :)

**Me: **Yes now you've talked! Let Laura ask you're question before I fire you!

**Ross: **:/

**Raini: **Hey! I get fired not him! Duh! It's like the circle of life! If I don't get fired then none of this makes sense!

**Me: **You are to much like Trish...Anyway Laura please ask you're question before this becomes an argument!

(Laura stands up and walks onto the middle of the stage and takes the mic)

**Laura: **Sure thing! Anything to help out a friend! So...while they work out their issues over there; I'll talk to you guys and ask you my question. Now a lot of you are asking for a little more harder questions. Well unlike Ross over there who is an amature at this...

**Ross: **Hurtful!

**Me: **YOU STOLE WOODIE'S LINE FROM THE SUITE LIFE! I CURSE THE...(Points to Ross)

**Audience: **(Laughs)

**Laura: **As I was saying; I am going to give you a little more harder question then before. Here is the question - Who said this line and in what episode and who played this character? - Here's the line - "I want my blankie, I want my Bear-Bear, I want my yogurt, I want a unicorn that breathes fire!"

**Me: **Thank you Laura! Well there is a little more challenging question. Not only do you have to tell us which character said the line, but tell us which episode it's in, and who plays the character that said the line! Wow! Amazing! So don't forget to send in answers!

**Ross: **Join us next time as Raini reveals the answer and ask her question for all of you! Ha I beat you!

**Me: **(Glares at Ross) Yes thank you Ross. Please join us next time and thanks for reading the very first ever...

**Raini & Calum & Laura & Ross: **Austin & Ally Trivia Game!

**Me: **Please remember no cheating by looking up the answers that doesn't make the game as fun. Oh and send in you're answers and see if you have the knowledge all about the show! Until next time! Bye! - (Camera turns off)

* * *

**A/N - Well there is chapter two! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to send in you're guess n you're reviews and chapter three will come soon! Thanks once more! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Question 3 - Special Guest Star

Austin & Ally Trivia Game - An Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter I love you all you are all AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from A&A or anything else mentioned! So please ENJOY :)**

**P.S - Calum dosen't say anything in this chapter and Laura only talks a little but that was because of the guest start for the chapter, they will be in chapter four though! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Question 3  
Special Guest Star

**Ross: **Hello everyone! Welcome back to the very first ever Austin & Ally Trivia Game! Now...I know what you're all thinking; why am I doing the opening in stead of the host? Well to be honest she wasn't ready in time...in fact she's busy.

**Me:** (Comes running onto the stage) Sorry I'm late everyone! I had to make sure everything was ready for tonight!

**Ross: **Wow you make Laura seem professional when she's late...

**Me: **(Glares at Ross) You know Ross your really starting to push my buttons here!

**Ross: **I know (Smiles)

**Me: **Anyway as Ross was saying welcome back and thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and placed in an answer! Raini is going to reveal the answer and then ask all of you her question from the show! Are you ready!?

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Me: **Raini whenever your ready to reveal the answer to Laura's last question go a head!

**Raini: **Thanks so much! Now many of you have voted and many of you did a WOUNDERFUL job! It seems like you really do know our show well! So congrats! Now before I reveal the answer like last time Laura is gonna say her question again. Laura.

**Laura: **Yes thank you Raini. Okay the last question from was that you had to tell us who said the line, in what episode, and who protrade the character in the episode. Here's the line - "I want my blankie, I want my Bear-Bear, I want my yogurt, I want a unicorn that breathes fire!"

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Raini: **Thank you Laura for saying the question again! And now it's time for the answer! Drum roll please!

(Random Drum Roll)

**Raini: **Here's the answer - Brandy Braxton; in the episode Directors & Divas; and she is protrade by Grace Phipps!

**Me: **Thank you Raini! How did you guys do!? Did you get it!?

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Me: **Well before we let Raini give her question we have a very special guest! Please give it up for none other then the girl behind Brandy Braxton herself and who also stars as Lela in Disney's Teen Beach Movie! Here she is Grace Phipps herself!

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Grace: **Hi everyone! Thanks for having me! I'm so excited to be here for all of you!

**Me: **Hello Grace! It's nice to meet you! (Shakes Grace's hand)

**Grace: **Aw...it's nice to meet you too! Thanks for inviting me!

**Me: **No problem, have a seat! (Grace sits down next to Ross on his left) So Grace what was it like to work on the seat of Austin & Ally with Ross and everyone?

**Grace: **Oh it was really fun! Getting to work with Ross again was great and getting to be on his show was awesome as well!

**Ross: **Yeah it was!

**Laura: **We got along really well and it was really nice to work with her; I hope we get to work with her in future again!

**Grace: **Aw thank you Laura I hope so too!

**Me: **Alright! Thanks so much for being here Grace! Now were going to let Raini ask her question for the audience, Raini...

(Raini thanks me and stands up and heads over to the mic and turns to the audience)

**Raini: **Okay guys are you ready!?

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Raini: **Alright for this question it's going to be a riddle! Here's the riddle...She's seen quiet a few times on the show, she's a stalker, a creeper, and never leaves Austin alone, who is she?

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Me: **Thank you Raini that was awesome! Also quiet a hard one this time...let's see who get's it! Grace wanna say anything?

**Grace: **Yes good luck to all of you, and thanks so much for having me, I love all of you, and I can't wait to start filiming Teen Beach Movie 2 this July!

**Audience: **(Cheers and Grace leaves the stage)

**Me: **Give up for Grace Phipps one more time!

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Me: **So there you have a special guest and a question this chapter! So thanks for tunning in and please do not forget to send in you're answer to Raini's riddle! Join us next time as Calum reveals the answer to Raini's question and ask's his very own question! This has been another episode of...

**Ross & Laura & Raini & Calum:**...The very first ever Austin & Ally Trivia! (Waving to all of you)

**Me: **Goodnight everyone...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chpater three! Thanks so much for reading! Also sorry Calum and Laura weren't really in this chapter again like I said it was because Grace guest stared in this so yeah oh I don't own her...yeah...but tune into chapter four they will be in it! So thanks again for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter four coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Question 4

Austin & Ally Trivia Game - An Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all your reviews and your participation I love you all so much you are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from A&A or anything mentioned in this chapter or Ross, Laura, Raini, and Calum, or anyone else who appears! So please ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Question 4

**Me: **Hello everyone and once again welcome back to the very first ever Austin & Ally Trivia Game! Where fans from all around the world and all over fanfiction test their knowledge on the show and how well they know it, and so far everyone is doing an AMAZING job! Tonight we have Calum Worthy himself giving the answer to Raini's last question and he will ask his own whenever he is ready to start! Calum...

**Calum: **Thank you! Alright as normal before I reveal the answer Raini will re-read her last question.

**Raini: **Yes, of course, thank you Calum. The last question was a riddle, and here was the riddle -She's seen quiet a few times on the show, she's a stalker, a creeper, and never leaves Austin alone, who is she?

**Audience: **(Cheers as Raini sit's down in her seat)

**Calum: **Yeah! Awesome riddle/question! Thank you Raini. And now the moment everyone is always waiting for, the answer! But first as always...drum roll please!

(Random Drum Droll)

**Calum: **And the answer is...Brooke!

**Audience: **(Cheers as the name appears on the screen behind them like all their answer always do)

**Me: **That is right! Congrats to everyone who has entered their guess an congrats to those who have got the answer right! You must really know this show well! Anyway Calum will go a head and ask his question when he is ready! Calum...again...

**Ross: **NOOOOOO! (Runs onto the stage with Laura chasing him)

**Laura: **GET BACK HERE ROSS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

**Ross: **YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST MARANO! (Runs off stage with Laura chasing him as everyone watches)

**Me: **Um...I have no idea what that was about at all...but let's say we get back to it!?

**Audience: **(Agrees and laughs)

**Laura: **YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!

**Me: **(Stops Laura) Laura...what is going on!?

**Laura: **Ross was mean to me, he, hid my clothes when I got out of the shower and walked in on me!

**Me: **Oh my!

**Audience: **(Gasp)

**Laura: **Yeah and then I tried to get him back, and well it backfired, and now I'm trying to kill him.

**Me: **Well...you can't kill him.

**Laura: **WHAT!? WHY NOT!?

**Me: **Because we need him for this game show...afterwords you can do whatever you please.

**Ross: **Hey! Who's side are you on anyway!

**Me: **Right now Laura's!

**Ross: **Aw...(Makes a frowny face) Why!?

**Me: **Because she hasn't been pushing my buttons like you! Now both of you please sit down so we can move on!

**Ross: **Whatever...

(Ross and Laura go and sit down next to Calum and Raini sending looks to one another)

**Me: **Anyway...there's a little hint at Asully/Ruara for all of you; if you got it; which I'm sure you did! (Ross and Laura look at me with confusion) So let's get back to the show shall we!? Calum will finally ask his question, Calum when your ready!

(Calum stands up and goes to the center of the stage, faces the audience, and takes the mic)

**Calum: **Thank you once more! And thank you Ross and Laura for that little Ruara moment!

**Laura: **Seriously what's Ruara!?

**Raini: **READ SOME FANFICTION! GOSH!...(Mumbles to herself as Laura sends her a scared look)

**Calum: **(Looks at the two with fright and then turns to the audience) As I was saying...Here is the question - Who was Ally Dawson's first crush? - Ah! It's a little harder but remember no cheating!

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Me: **Wow! That is a little harder Calum, Ally sure has had a lot of crushes on the show, but who was her first crush? Wow that's just an AMAZING question! Well guys good luck to all of you and please remember to send in your answer! Join us in the next episode as we go back to Ross who will reveal the answer and ask his own question once more!

**Ross: **Join us next time on the very first ever...

**Laura & Raini & Calum: **Austin & Ally Trivia Game! Bye! (Waving to everyone while the camera turns off)

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter four! Hope you all liked it :) Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter five will be up soon and congrats to all who entered and congrats to all who got the answer right from the last chapter so yeah please REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Question 5

Austin & Ally Trivia Game - An Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews I love you all so much you all are AWESOME! So as normal I own nothing from A&A or anything else mentioned. This chapter is shorter nt much goes on in this one but I will try to make the next one longer! Oh and please read the Important A/N at the end of the chapter! So please ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Question 5

**Laura: **Hello everyone and welcome back the very first ever Austin & Ally Trivia Game! Where fans all over the world and fanfiction test their knowledge and see how well they know the show! So I'm doing the opening today because the host is having an issue with Ross and well Raini and Calum are trying to help them work it out so were all friends! Anyway until then I guess I'll talk some more...

**Raini: **Actually we got them to work out their issues but their still mad at one another; it's kind of funny really.

**Laura: **Oh good! I'm happy for that; but still upset that their mad at one another...meh...they'll get over it soon.

**Me: **Sorry about that everyone but Ross was being a jerk to me backstage before this episode! Ugh; that kid knows how to push someone's buttons. But hey Laura got to open so yeah! And thank you so much for all the reviews from the last episode many of you have entered and guess and there two boys that were placed in the most! So whenever Ross is ready he will reveal the answer.

**Ross: **I may not be talking to you but thank you!

**Me: **You do realize your talking to me now right?

**Ross:**...

**Me: **Yeah I thought you didn't know that!

**Ross: **Whatever; but as normal before I reveal the answer to the last question Calum is going re-read his question...Calum...

**Calum: **Yes, thank you Ross. Here was the question - Who was Ally Dawson's frist crush?

**Audience: **(Cheers as Calum sits down after speaking)

**Ross: **Thank you Calum! The answer is - but first drum roll please!

(Random Drum Roll)

**Ross: **Elliott! As revealed in Campers & Complications! Congrats to everyone who entered and congrats to everyone who got it right! That was a really hard question since Dallas was also a huge choice because Ally liked him for so long...wow that was hard.

**Me: **Yes it was and thank you Ross for revealing that answer; sadly I have to speak to you otherwise I will be fired from this job. So yeah...don't worry everyone we'll work things out soon, as soon as Ross is done being a baby about everything.

**Ross: **Hey! (Crosses his arms and glares at me) And she wonder's why I won't forgive her for being mean to me.

**Laura: **Okay how about we have Ross get ready for his question before you two start arguing again!? Please...

**Raini: **Yeah I agree with Laura; although it is funny watching you and Ross get mad at one another (Laughing)

**Me: **I guess your right...the question part; not the funny part! Ross whenever your ready!

**Caum: **WAAAAAAIT! (Screaming while coming on set)

**Audience: **(Gasp)

**Me: **What's wrong!? Is something wrong!?

**Calum: **Oh no I was just in the bathroom and I didn't want to miss anything!

**Audience: **(Laughs)

**Me: **(Smacks hand on forehead) Ross please before I get annoying ask your question!

**Ross: **Alright for this question I want you to answer a few things for me! Austin & Ally are the complete opposite of one another; so I want you to fill in the blanks and figure out what the difference is. Here's the question - Austin likes pancakes while Ally likes _; Ally likes to follow the rules while Austin likes _; and finally Austin is a singer who loves to perform while Ally_.

**Me:** Wow! That's a new one! Let's see who can guess the differences! Thank so much for that one Ross! It's actually kind of easy as long as you know the show and watch it! So thanks for joining us and please remember to send in your answer! Plus don't forget to join us next time as Laura reveals the answer and ask her question! This has been the very first...

**Laura & Raini & Calum: **Austin & Ally Trivia Game! Join us next time! (Waving to all of you)

**Me: **Yes, see you on the next episode! Goodnight...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! Thanks so much for reading and congrats to everyone who entered and for trying! You all are amazing as said before over 50 reviews with four chapters thank you I love you all! Oh and please once more don't forget to REVIEW and send in your answers and chapter six will come soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**Important A/N - Tomorrow I will be going to camp in PA up in the mountains where I have no internet. So I will not be able to update tomorrow I am so sorry I feel so bad! But there will hopefully be a chapter on Sunday but if not then by Monday the latest! Thanks so much for understanding and once more I apologize; but there will be an update soon! :)**


	6. Question 6

Austin & Ally Trivia Game - An Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all your reviews from the last chapter and thanks so much for your paitents and your understanding I love all of you so much! As normal I own nothing from A&A or anything else mentioned or any of the cast members so yeah please ENJOY chapter six! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Question 6

**Me: **Hello and welcome back to the very first ever Austin & Ally Trivia Game where fans all over the world and fanfiction test their knowledge on the show! With questions asked by the cast member's themselves, and special guest stars, and many more! Sorry for not airing yesterday I was on vacation and the cast of Austin & Ally were busy themselves so yeah...Anyway shall we begin!?

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Me: **As normal we will reveal the answer Ross has asked us in the last chapter; and Laura will ask her new question in this one. So whenever Laura is ready to reveal the answer she may begin. Laura...

**Laura: **Thank you! Man, it's great to be back after one day of not being here! So before I reveal the answer as always Ross will re-read his question and then we will move on. Ross whenever your ready.

**Ross: **Here is the question from the last chapter - Austin & Ally are the complete opposite of one another; so you had to fill in the blanks and figure out what the difference is. This is what was asked - Austin likes pancakes while Ally likes_; Ally likes to follow the rules while Austin likes to_; and finally Austin is a singer who loves to perform while Ally_.

**Laura: **Thank you Ross! And before I reveal the answer drum roll please!

(Random Drum Roll)

**Laura: **The answer is - Austin likes pancakes while Ally like Pickles; Ally likes to follow the rules while Austin likes to have fun or do things his own way or break them; and finally Austin is a singer who loves to perform while Ally is a songwriter with sage fright! Or at least she was! Congrats to everyone who has entered and to everyone who has gotten the answer right! Congrats!

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Me: **Thank you so much Laura for revealing the answer!

**Raini: **Ugh! This is boring when do I get to talk!?

**Me: **Never...

**Raini: **Aw...

**Calum: **Yeah why are Ross and Laura mainly in all the chapters!? Why aren't we in them!?

**Me: **Um...your in them right now; your both talking.

**Calum: **Oh yeah we are...

**Ross: **Now you both know how I feel.

**Me: **What was that Ross!?

**Ross: **Um...nothing!

**Me: **It better have been nothing!

**Calum: **Okay before you two start arguing can we move on with this please!?

**Raini: **Yeah let Laura ask her question!

**Me: **Don't need to be bossy! Don't make me fire you!

**Raini: **(Sends me a confused look)

**Calum: **Laura whenever your ready please ask your question.

**Me: **Hey! That's my line!

**Ross: **You were to slow!

**Me: **(Standing up) Why I otta - (Is picked up by Calum as I try to jump for Ross)

**Raini & Calum: **Laura just ask the question!

**Audience: **(Laughing)

**Laura: **(Laughing) This question is actually leading up to something special in the next chapter which I'm not allowed to say what it is. But this should give you a hint on what may go on. Here's the question - Austin got to perform somewhere special on a huge night and he and his friends meet some new people while in the special place. Can anyone guess where the speical place was and what huge night; and who the new friends are that they meet?

**Me: **Calum put me down! I have to do the closing and thank Laura!

**Calum: **As long as you promise not to try and murder Ross I don't think many fans would be happy with you.

**Me: **I can't promise anything with that kid...(Sends a glare to Ross who glares back)

**Calum: **Promise...

**Me: **Fine I promise...

**Calum: **Good (Puts me down and I jump for Ross once more; who backs up; and Calum grabs me again) You broke your promise!

**Raini: **Um...while they deal with their issues over there me and Laura are going to do the closing for this chapter. Laura thank you so much for your question it's kind of confusion, but let's see if the fans can get what your talking about!

**Laura: **Aw thanks Raini this is why your one of my best friends!

**Raini: **Aw thanks Laura you two!

**Laura: **So yeah join us next time while Raini here reveals the answer to my question and ask her very own question!

**Raini: **Join us next time on the very first ever Austin & Ally Trivia Game! Thank you so much everyone we love you all!

**Me: **Goodnight everyone!

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter six! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! This one is kind of a hard question but let's see if you guys can get it :) Chapter seven will come soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Question 7 - Special Guest Star

Austin & Ally Trivia Game - An Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter 85! You guys are AMAZING! I love you all so much! So yeah thanks so much and please ENJOY this chapter I own nothing from A&A or anything else mentioned in this chapter! :) ENJOY :)**

**Note - I might only do ten chapters but I'm not sure since people like this, I might do fifteen but I'm running out of ideas, I'm trying guys! There will at least be ten chapters if not then maybe a little more! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Question 7  
Special Guest Star

**Me: **Hello, hello, hello, and welcome back to the very first ever Austin & Ally Trivia Game where fans all over the world and fanfiction test their knowledge to see how well they know the show! With questions asked by the cast, special guest stars, and many more! So shall we start for tonight!?

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Me: **Alright! Well as normal Raini will reveal the answer to the question Laura had asked in the last episode! Then Raini will ask her own question so whenever Raini is ready she will start us off for tonight! Raini...

**Raini: **How is everyone tonight!? Are we excited for tonight!?

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Raini: **Awesome! Before I reveal the answer to Laura's question she will re-read it once more like always. Laura...

**Laura: **Thank you Raini. The last question in the last episode was - Austin got to perform somewhere special on a huge night and he and his friends meet some new people while in the special place. Can anyone guess where the special place was and what huge night; and who the new friends are that they meet?

**Raini: **Thank you Laura! And before I reveal the answer once again...Drum roll please!

(Random Drum Roll)

**Raini: **The answer is...Times Square on News Year for the place and event; and the cast of Jessie for the friends! So congrats to all those who have entered and congrats to all those who have gotten it right! Man you all really know our show!

**Calum: **(Calling from the side of the stage) Yes! I got the answer right! This is the best day of my life!

**Me: **Calum!? What did we talk about backstage!?

**Calum: **Sorry...

**Me: **It's okay; and thank you Raini for revealing the answer and thanks so much to everyone who sent in their answers and reviewed you all are amazing and we love each and everyone of you! So before Raini continues with her question I would like to stop her right there and bring out a very special surprise. Please welcome from the cast of JESSIE, Peyton List, Debby Ryan, and Cameron Boyce!

**Audince: **(Cheers as the three walk onto the stage)

**Girl From Audience: **Cameron I love you!

**Me: **(Laughing) Welcome, welcome you three it is an honor to be meeting you I love your show a lot, have a seat please!

**Debby: **Aw thank you. Were glad you love the show.

**Me: **Me too, thanks for agreeing to be here. So questions for you three, what was it like to work on Austin & Ally?

**Cameron: **It was a lot of fun, it was really cool that our shows got to cross over, and we just had a blast working on it.

**Peyton: **Yeah! I'm pretty sure Raini and Laura have officially adopted me.

**Raini & Laura: **We have!

**Audience: **(Laughing)

**Debby: **Yeah and I became pretty close with Ross and Calum as well, we all had just so much fun on the set it was awesome!

**Me: **Okay so guys tell us about this special Jessie episode that is coming up with the first Lady? What can we expect from the episode and from your characters in the episode?

**Cameron: **Well you can expect our characters to be the same, and you can expect a lot of wild things to happen.

**Peyton: **Yes, Were positive you'll love the episode! I know I loved making it a lot!

**Debby: **Heck, even Mrs. Obama loved filming the episode!

**Audience: **(Cheers)

**Me: **That is awesome! Well thanks so much you three for being here on the show tonight and please tell Skia and Karan we missed them and we wish them luck as well with your show! So thanks for coming we all love you! Now it's time to get back to Raini and her question, whenever Raini is ready. Raini...

(Raini stands up again and heads over to the mic and turns to the audience)

**Raini: **Okay I'm gonna give you a hard question, well as hard as we can make them, let's see...oh! Here is the question - In the episode Real Life & Reel Life, the Austin & Ally gang used many themes to film their Rockumentry. How many themes were there, and what type of themes were used?

**Me: **Wow! Raini nice question! (Clapping) That is kind of a hard one! Let's see who get's it right!

**Ross: **Thanks for joining us on tonight's episode of the very first ever Austin & Ally Trivia Game!

**Me: **Ross that's my line! And you weren't suppose to talk this episode!

**Ross: **Aw...But I wanted to!

**Me: **Why?

**Ross: **Because it bugs you...

**Me: **Ugh!

**Calum: **Hey! You two don't start your bickering! Please! Just go on with the closing!

**Me: **Well what Ross said; so thanks for joining us; Raini thank for the AWESOME question; and a special thanks to the cast of Jessie for agreeing to come! Join us next time on...

**Audience: **The very first ever Austin & Ally Trivia Game! (Cheers)

**Me: **(Smiling) Yes; thank you and good night...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter seven! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW and send in your answer to Raini's question! I love you all, chapter eight coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Question 8

Austin & Ally Trivia Game - An Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter I love all of you so much! As normal I own nothing from A&A or anything else mentioned in this chapter so please ENJOY chapter eight! **

* * *

Chapter 8

Question 8

**Calum:** Hello everyone and welcome back to -

**Me:** (Chasing Ross across the stage) Get back here! Give me my clothes!

**Ross:** Catch me if you can!

**Calum:** (Stops Laura and Raini from running, both girls are trying to catch their breath) Um...what's going on?

**Laura:** The host was in the shower before show and Ross decided to take her clothes and run.

**Raini:** Yeah and now were trying to stop Ross and help the host get her clothes back, that's why she's in a towel.

**Calum:** Oh...

**Raini:** Yup now if you pardon us, were gonna go back and help them. (Runs off stage)

**Audience:** (Laughing)

**Calum:** Anyway...as I was saying hello everyone and welcome back to the very first ever Austin & Ally Trivia Game where fans all over the world and fanfiction test their knowledge on the show! Now as soon as Raini and Laura get back we will begin. I will reveal the answer to Raini's question from the last episode and I will also ask my new question for all of you.

**Me:** (Coming onto stage fully dressed) Sorry about that everyone Ross was being a jerk and stole my clothes! But I got them back!

**Audience:** (Laughing)

**Me:** (Smiling and turning red from embarrassment) Thank you Calum for doing the opening. When your ready Calum we can start...

**Calum:** Thank you - As normal Raini will re-read her question before I answer - Raini...

**Raini:** Here is the question from before - In the episode Real Life & Reel Life, the Austin & Ally gang used many themes to film their Rockumentry. How many themes were there, and what type of themes were used?

**Calum:** Thank you Raini, and the answer is...drum roll please!

(Random Drum Roll)

**Calum:** The answer for the themes are - The James Bomb style, Soap Oprah, A Broadway Musical, The Pirate Scene, A Sports Them, The Style of Batman, and finally a Teen Vampire Movie! Wow! Congrats to everyone who has entered! Also congrats to who have guess them all, you really know your suff.

**Me:** Thank you Calum for the answer! Oh and because I didn't get to say it earlier because of a certain someone...

**Ross:** (Glares at me) I know your talking about me! You don't have to hide it at all.

**Me:** Whatever...thanks so much for all your reviews I love you all very much! Oh and welcome of course!

**Ross:** LAME!

**Me:** YOUR LAME!

**Ross:** YOUR LAMER!

**Me:** Lamer isn't even a word dummy.

**Ross:** Yeah well it can be word, who's the dummy now!?

**Raini:** Um...you...

**Ross:** (While looking at Raini) Who's side are you on!?

**Raini:** Whatever side pays me money.

**Me:** (Rolls eyes)

**Laura:** Guys can we stop so Calum can ask his question please?

**Me:** Aw...Laura you take the fun out of everything! Your just like Ally...

**Laura:** No I'm not!

**Me:** Are too!

**Laura:** Isn't!

**Me:** Is!

**Ross:** (While looking at Laura) Now who's fighting with the host?

**Raini:** Ugh! Calum please just ask your question before a huge fight starts again!

**Me:** Yes please Calum ask your question!

**Calum:** No problem...

(Calum stands up and takes the mic, he faces the audience with a smile)

**Calum:** Alright everyone I am going to try something different. So here is the question, you have to tell me who said the line once more like before in the second episode! You have to tell us, who said the line, in what episode, and who protrade the character. Here is the line - "There are two Seattles!? Why do they keep doing that!?"

**Audience:** (Cheers as Calum sits down)

**Me:** Wow! (Claps) Thank you so much Calum! That was a great question! Join us next time when Ross reveals the answer to Calum's question and ask his very own question!

**Ross:** Yes! Now I won't get yelled for talking!

**Me:** (Rolls eyes) See what I have to deal with!?

**Ross:** Hurtful!

**Me:** Stop stealing Woodies line!

**Ross:** Make me!

**Me**: Why I otta - (Is stopped by Laura and Raini)

**Laura:** Thanks for reading and please remember to send in your answers! (To Host) Don't kill Ross! Don't kill him!

**Raini:** Bye!

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eight! Don't worry you'll soon know why the host is mean to Ross lol, anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to send in your guess! So yeah chapter nine will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Question 9

Austin & Ally Trivia Game - An Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine! WOW ONE HUNDRED AND TWELVE! Thanks so much you guys are AMAZING! Right before this chapter the last time I checked I had 98 reviews so thanks so much for the 112 reviews! As normal I own nothing from A&A or anything else mentioned in this chapter so please ENJOY :) Love you all so much! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Question 9

**Me:** Hello everyone and welcome back to the very first Austin & Ally Trivia Game where fans all over the world and fanfiction test their knowledge on how well they know the show! With questions from the cast of Austin & Ally; Special Guest Stars; and more! So tonight we will start out as normal with Ross answering Calum's last question from the last episode and Ross asking his own! Ross...

**Ross:** How is everyone tonight!?

**Audience:** (Cheers)

**Ross:** Alright well before I reveal the answer to Calum's last question, he is going to come up and re-read his question. Calum...

**Calum:** (Standing up and walking next to Ross) Thank you Ross! The last question was - "There are two Seattles!? Why do they keep doing that!?" So, you had to tell us who said the line, in what episode, and who protrade the character.

**Audience:** (Cheers as Calum sits down)

**Ross:** Thank you Calum! Okay the answer to the question is...Drum roll please!

(Random Drum Roll)

**Ross:** Austin Moon said the line, in the episode Road Trips and Reunions, and Austin is protrade by me (points to himself) Ross Lynch! Congrats to everyone who has entered and who has guessed the answer correctly! Congrats!

**Me:** Thank you Ross so much for revealing the answer I -

**Raini:** Yeah, yeah just get on with the show!

**Me:** Why do you all pick on me!? Does my pain make you happy!?

**Ross:** Maybe...

**Me:** (Glares at Ross) Was I asking you!? No I as asking Raini.

**Ross:** Blah, Blah, Blah...Why are you always mean to me? That's what I want to know!?

**Laura:** Yeah why are you always mean to Ross?

**Calum:** Oh I know...she likes Ross!

**Me:** WHAT!? No I don't!

**Calum:** Yes you do! You wrote I love Ross all over your diary...

**Me:** Calum! You read my diary!? And I did not write that!

**Laura:** You wrote what!?

**Me:** Nothing! Calum is just trying to be Calum!

**Calum:** But's it's true...look I even have your diary right here, see every page is filled with I heart Ross!

**Laura:** Your so dead! Ross is my man! You have three seconds to live...one...(Starts chasing me off stage)

**Me:** (While running) WHAT HAPPENED TO TWO AND THREE!?

**Ross:** Hey no stealing Woodies line! (Laughing)

**Audience:** (Laughing)

**Raini:** (While Laughing) Aw...someone's jelouse that someone else likes Ross aw...

**Calum:** Yeah! Raura! Well a little but still.

**Ross:** Seriously! What's Raura!?

**Raini:** Um...nevermind; why don't we just get back to the game show, what do you all say!?

**Audience:** (Cheers)

**Calum:** So, um, what do we now since the host isn't here?

**Raini:** I don't know, I get paid to be here, not to host the show.

**Ross:** Do you think Laura killed the host yet?

**Raini:** I'm sure their fine.

**Calum:** What if Laura does kill the host!? What should we do!?

**Raini:** Meh...I don't think anyone would noticed.

**Me:** (Running past them) THANKS I FEEL THE LOVE!

**Raini:** YOUR WELCOME!

**Audience:** (Laughing)

Calum: Anyway...Ross is gonna ask his question now and well as normal you'll all send in your answers and reviews and all that other normal stuff we do here on this game show. So yeah Ross whenever your ready please ask the audience your question.

(Ross stands up once more and takes the mic in his hand and smiles at the audience)

**Ross:** Okay everyone here is a new question for all of you. When was the preview of Austin & Ally; what date? and I'm gonna give you another one, so you get two questions this time, here's the second one - And when was the premiere of Austin & Ally?

**Me:** (out of breath and walking onto the stage) I'm back...I managed to escape from Laura! Also thank you Ross for your question that was a great idea asking two! (Clapping) Thanks so much!

**Ross:** No problem...(Sits down)

**Me:** Join us on the next episode as Laura reveals Ross's answer and ask her very own question! Thanks so much for joining us this episode, sorry I wasn't here a lot, you blame Laura for that...

**Laura:** HEY! I will start chasing you again, I'm not afraid of you!

**Me:** Okay then...and this has been...

**Ross & Laura & Raini & Calum:** The very first every Austin & Ally Trivia Game! Bye! (Waving to you all)

**Me:** Goodnight everyone...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter nine! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! I love all your reviews! Let's see if we can hit 150! Also chapter ten will be coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Question 10

Austin & Ally Trivia Game - An Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten! Thanks so much for all the REVIEWS from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING ! As normal I own nothing from A&A or anything else mentioned in this chapter; also I think you'll like this one...ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Question 10

**Me:** Hello and welcome back to the very first Austin & Ally Trivia Game where fans all over the world and fanfiction test their knowledge on how well they know the show! With questions from the cast, special guest stars, and many more!

**Audience:** (Cheers)

**Me:** Also sorry for not airing the other night things got confusing and well...the cast broke LA! Not really; they caused a power outage and yeah...but now the problem is fixed and were able to air once more! Shall we begin!?

**Audience:** (cheers)

**Me:** Alright well Laura will join us today as always and she will reveal the answer to Ross's question and ask her very own. So Laura whenever your ready you can go a head and begin...

**Laura:** Thank you! (Turns to Audience) How is everyone tonight!?

**Audience:** (Cheers)

**Laura:** It's great to see all of you and like the host said earlier were sooooo sorry for not airing yesterday we have technical issues.

**Me:** Yeah that's because YOU caused them!

**Raini:** If I'm not mistaking it was Ross and Calum who caused it...

**Me:** Ugh! Last time we let them play football inside!

**Raini:** (Laughing) I know right!

**Calum:** Hey! Football inside is fun! Where else are we suppose to play it!?

**Laura:** Um...outside...

**Ross:** Oh sure; if you want to play it the boring way.

**Me:** Whatever! (Rolls eyes) Laura please continue with the answer to the last question.

**Laura:** Right! Well as normal before I reveal the answer to Ross's last question he is going to read it once more, Ross...

**Ross:** Thank you Laura, here was the question and you had two question's to answer - When was the preview of Austin & Ally; what date? Also, when was the premiere of Austin & Ally?

**Laura:** Yes, and the answer is...drum roll please!

(Random Drum Roll)

**Laura:** The preview of Austin & Ally was December 2, 2011 and the air date was December 4, 2011. Congrats to all those who entered their guesses and congrats to all those who did their best and got them right! You guys really are AMAZING!

**Me:** (Clapping) Thank you Laura, and actually it was the start of Austin & Ally relationship as well. Yeah! Asully!

**Ross:** What?

**Me:** Do you think we should tell them? I mean they should know after all...

**Raini:** Alright we can tell them, since there never going to read fanfiction!

**Laura:** What's fanfiction?

**Me:** Oyi. (Smacks hand on forehead) Someone please just tell them!

**Calum:** Oh...me...me...me!

**Me:** Go a head Calum.

**Calum:** Yeah! Asully is Austin & Ally's couple name. Take the "Aus" from Austin and the "lly" from Ally duh!

**Laura:** Aw...I think it's adorable! Wait is that what Ruara is!? Mine and Ross's name!?

**Me:** Finally! they figured it out!

**Raini:** Whatever now that we told them can we move on? Unless those two want to kiss then...

**Audience:** (Cheers)

**Calum:** I think they want Ross and Laura to kiss...Right guys!?

**Audience:** (Cheers)

**Everyone:** (Chanting) Kiss...Kiss...Kiss...

**Ross:** We might as well, there never gonna shut up unless we kiss.

**Laura:** (Giggling) Okay...(Ross and Laura Kiss)

**Audience:** (Cheers)

**Me:** Aw...Yeah they kissed! About time!

**Raini:** I know right!

**Calum:** Aw...

**Me:** Anyway now that sweet Raura/Auslly moment has happened we really should get back to the game! Laura whenever you and Ross are done smooching faces over there you may ask you're very own question once more!

(Laura stands up and leaves Ross and walks over to the mic, turns to the audience)

**Laura:** Okay now that kiss happened...(Blushing)...it's time for my question and well since this special moment happened tonight I would like to ask a very special question. Here it is - In what episode did Austin & Ally first kiss?

**Audience:** (Cheers)

**Me:** Thank you Laura! That is a great question for tonight! So remember to put in your answer's and tune in to see the answer! Thanks so much for joining us in the very first ever...

**Ross & Laura & Raini & Calum:** Austin & Ally Trivia Game!

**Me:** Yes, goodnight everyone see you on the next episode...

* * *

**A/N - AWWWW RARUA/ASULLY! Sorry lol I just love them together sooo much! Maybe there'll be some Trez soon...  
So thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter eleven coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Question 11 - Speical Guest Star

Austin & Ally Trivia Game - An Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eleven! Wow thanks so much for all your reviews from the last chapter you all are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from A&A or anything else mentioned in this chapter so please ENJOY chapter eleven! :)**

**P.S - Olivia Holt is guess staring in this chapter if you don't know who she is, she was on Kickin It on Disney XD and is now on Disney's recent new show I Didn't Do It...So yeah...ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Question 11  
Special Guest

**Olivia:** Hello, hello, hello and welcome back to the very first ever Austin & Ally Trivia Game where fans all over the world and fanfiction test their knowledge on how well they know the show!

**Me:** Hey! That's my line!...Wait, your not even suppose to be here! Your suppose to be on I Didn't Do It!

**Olivia:** Um...No I'm pretty sure I'm suppose to be here, the Disney company told me I was hosting this game show today...

**Me:** WHAT!? But I host this game show! Not you!

**Olivia:** Apparently I do now, something about you being mean to Ross...oh and um they to me to tell you that your fired.

**Me:** WHAT!? AHHHH I'M TURNING INTO TRISH! (Runs of stage)

**Raini:** Should I be offended!?

**Audience:** (Laughing)

**Olivia:** Anyway while the old host deals with her problems I will be joining you today. So whenever Raini is ready she will reveal the answer to Laura's last question from last night's episode and she will also ask her very own question. Raini...

**Raini:** Thank you Olivia, and it's nice to see you.

**Olivia:** Oh it's nice to see you too...

**Raini:** Okay before I reveal the answer to last night's question as normal Laura will come up and re-read her question. Laura...

**Laura:** (Is standing next to Raini) Thank you Raini. Here is the question -In what episode did Austin & Ally first kiss?

**Audience:** (Cheers)

**Me:** Okay there is something wrong! I am not fired! I run this show! Who sent in a complaint!?

**Ross:** Oops...my bad...(Smirking)

**Me:** Ross!

**Ross:** Now it will make you think twice before being mean to me!

**Calum:** Ugh! Just go on with the show please Olivia!

**Olivia:** Sure thing Calum, and thank you Laura for reading the question.

**Raini:** Yes thank you Laura. The answer is, drum roll please!

(Random Drum Roll)

**Raini:** Chapters & Choices! Congrats to everyone who has entered and who has got the answer right! You all really know your stuff and were all really super impressed! Thanks so much for all your answer's and for your participation we love you all.

**Me:** Yes thank you; and I love you all as well, without you this wouldn't be on! And thanks to Olivia Holt for joining us today!

**Olivia:** Even if you had no idea I was coming on today...

**Me:** Yup! Anyway we were kidding I was never fired, I asked her to come because well I'm a huge fan of hers so yeah...So now that everything is cleared up we can move on once more.

**Olivia:** But wait, I have a question...Are Ross and Laura together since they kissed last episode? Because that would be AWESOME!

**Calum:** I know right! Those two are like ment for one another!

**Me:** Yes they are! Just like how you and Raini are ment for one another! TREZ!

**Calum & Raini:** WHAT!?

**Olivia:** (Laughing)

**Me:** (Sending them a scared look)

**Ross:** Wow and you thought we were bad...

**Me:** (Rolls eyes) Whatever Raini whenever you are ready you may ask your new question!

**Raini:** Thank you...about time!

**Olivia:** Hey! That wasn't nice!

**Me:** Were never nice to each other...

**Olivia:** Oh...

(Raini stands up and heads over to the mic and faces the audience)

**Raini:** How is everyone tonight!?

**Audience:** (Cheers)

**Raini:** Alright well since we answered Laura's last question I am going to give you a new question tonight! Here is the question - I am going to give you a line from one of the songs from Austin & Ally and you have to tell us the name of the song - Here is the line from the song _"You know bad boys; you can't denie it they can always show you where the fun begins"_ There's the line!

**Me:** Yeah! Thank you Raini, that was an awesome question! what do you think Olivia?

**Olivia:** I like it. Interesting...I wonder what line that song is from?

**Me:** I don't know, but we'll see if the audience knows. Thanks so my for joining us today everyone and please remember to send in your answer's and join us next time as Calum reveals the answer and ask his own question! Also thank you Olivia for joining us also!

**Olivia:** Aw it was no problem I had fun thanks for inviting me! (Me and Olivia hug and Olivia leaves the stage)

**Me:** So join us next time for the very first ever...

**Ross & Laura & Raini & Calum:** Austin & Ally Trivia Game!

**Me:** See you soon everyone...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eleven! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter twelve will be up soon were have two more chapters left I'm stoping at thirteen. Anyway thanks for reading! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	12. Question 12

Austin & Ally Trivia Game - An Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twelve! Thanks so much for all your reviews from last chapter I love you all so much! As normal I own nothing from A&A or anything else mentioned in these chapters so please ENJOY chapter twelve! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Question 12

**Me:** Hello everyone and welcome back to the very first Austin & Ally Trivia Game where fans all over the world and all over fanfiction can test their knowledge on the show and how well they know it! With the cast asking questions, special guest, and more!

**Raini:** Yeah, yeah just get on with it, do you have to say that every time!?

**Me:** Why yes I do Raini, it is in my contract.

**Audience:** (Laughing)

**Me:** So since Raini wants so badly to start we will. Now Raini had asked her question last episode and as normal Calum is going to reveal that answer and ask his very own question! So whenever Calum is ready...Calum...

**Calum:** Thank you host! As normal Raini is going to re-read her question for us before I reveal the answer, Raini...

**Raini:** Sure thing Calum. Last time you had to give us a name of the song from the show with the line I had provided for you. So, here was the line that was given - _"You know bad boys; you can't denie it they can always show you where the fun begins". _

**Audience:** (Clapping)

**Me:** (Clapping) Yeah! Thank you Raini! Now I can't wait to hear the answer! Calum.

**Calum:** The answer is...Drum roll please!

(Random Drum Roll)

**Calum:** Steal You Heart By Ross himself!

**Me:** (Looking around the stage) Hey where is Ross...and Laura?

**Raini:** I'm not sure. I'll go find them! (Runs off stage)

**Me:** But we need you for this...ugh Calum please go on!

**Calum:** Sure thing! Congrats to all those who entered their answer and congrats to all those who got it right! You guys are really amazing and really know our show! So thank you and were really glad you love the show as well, we love our fans!

**Raini:** (Walking onto stage) Found them!

**Me:** Thank goodness! Where were you guys!? And why are smiling like a child on Christmas...?

**Laura:** Oh no reason...(Smiling at Ross)

**Ross:** Yeah no reason...(Smiling at Laura)

**Raini:** Oh please I found them making out in the janitors closet!

**Ross & Laura:** Raini!

**Raini:** (Shrugging shoulder's) What it's true!

**Me:** Yeah Ruara lives!

**Audience:** (Cheers)

**Ross:** Can we move on please! I don't want to talk about this!

**Me:** But I do...so...when did you become a couple!?

**Laura:** After last night's episode, he asked me out.

**Audience:** (Aw)

**Calum:** Hello, we have a show to run here!

**Me:** Oh please you'd like it if I was talking about you and Raini. Wouldn't you!?

**Raini & Calum:** WHAT!? US TOGETHER!? EW!

**Audience:** (Laughing)

**Me:** That's what you think...But anyway Calum is right we need to get back to the show. So yeah what Calum said thanks for entering and congrats to all of you who guess the answer right! Now Calum will ask his question, Calum whenever your ready...

(Calum stands up and takes the mic and faces towards the audience)

**Calum:** Okay so since we have one more episode I'm gonna give you a good question. Here's the question - Who won the title for the world record of spining a basketball on their fingure the longest, Austin or Dez?

**Me:** (Clapping) Wow! Thank you Calum! Let's see who get's this question right! Thank you!

**Calum:** It was no problem.

**Ross:** At least it's a little harder then most of our questions, only a little though.

**Laura:** Tell me about it...

**Me:** Did I ask either of you for your opinion!? Just Kidding; I love you guys!

**Laura:** Aw...we love you too.

**Ross:** Not me! She was mean to me the whole time!

**Me:** Aw...Ross can't we put the past behind us and start new?

**Ross:** Okay...fine...

**Me:** Yeah! Anyway thanks so much Calum for the question! Join us next time for our last episode where I will be giving the answer to Calum's question and ended the show with a question for all of you once more! Join us next time on the very first...

**Ross & Laura & Raini & Calum:** Austin & Ally Trivia Game!

**Me:** Goodnight everyone...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter twelve! Thanks so much for reading I hope you all liked this chapter! So yeah one more chapter to go, kind of sad, but still it will be AWESOME! So thanks for reading and pelase remember to REVIEW and send in your answers! Chapter thirteen the final chapter will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	13. Question 13

Austin & Ally Trivia Game - An Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is the last chapter! Wow! 148 Reviews! Thanks so much guys that really means a lot and I'm actually kind of sad to see this end but honestly I would keep it going if I had more ideas, but I don't so were ending it here. But as normal I own nothing from A&A so please ENJOY the last chapter of the game! Thanks so much for participating as well :)**

**P.S - This is also the longest chapter I wrote for this story so yeah! :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Question 13

Me: Hello, hello, hello and welcome to back to the very first ever Austin & Ally Trivia Game where fans all over the world and fanfiction can test their knowledge on how well they know the show! With questions from the cast, hosted by me, and many special guest stars!

Audience: (Cheers)

Me: Now tonight we want to make this a very special episode since this is our last one.

Audience: (Boos)

Me: I know, I know, I know, were all really bummed about it as well. So before we begin I would like to invite you to enjoy a special performance by the Austin & Ally cast performing their Austin & Ally Glee Club Mash Up! Here they are!

Audience: (Cheers as the performance starts)

Laura:

There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without you be here without you.

Ross:

It's no fun when your doing it solo  
With you it's like woah yeah and I know.

Laura & Ross:

I-I-I-I own this dream  
And I-I-I-I got you with me.

Ross:

Can ya, can ya, can ya, can ya feel it!

All:

Can you feel it turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it, feel it, feel it

Laura:

Wo-oh-oh-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Wo-oh-oh-ah  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Yeah cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet a billion hits is what I'll get.

Ross:

Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage  
Pick a card and guess it girl, here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion!

Raini:

I got that roo-o-ck n' ro-oll  
I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol  
Yeah, Yeah  
Come on and dance to my flo-o-ow  
Yeah, Yeah  
Cause I got what I got  
Don't you know I got that rock n' roll.

All:

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh  
(Na, na, na, na) Heard it on the radio (Na, na, na)  
Oh, oh, oh (Play it back, play it back one time, yeah)

Calum:

I'm finally me  
I got everything I need  
What you get is what you see  
I-I-I I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else I'm trying to be  
I'm finally me!

All:

Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song (Hey-ay-ay-ay, Hey-ay-ay-ay)  
It's not a love song (Na-ah-ah)

Ross:

Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all  
Everything you are  
So lock it up go on and try it  
No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart

All:

Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
(Down, down, down, down)

Ohhhhh  
There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without you be here without you  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa yeah and I know  
Ahhhhhh (Be here without you)  
Ahhhhh-ah-oh  
Be here without you, out you, out you  
Yeah!

Audience: (Cheers as Ross, Laura, Raini and Calum hug one another and ran to sit down in their seats after the song ends)

Me: Wow! Congrats you guys that was awesome! I've always wanted to hear that song live after I saw it on the show, it's one of my favorite songs! Congrats you guys did amazing and well done!

Laura: Aw thank you!

Ross: Yeah thanks that was a lot of fun to do, plus Raini and Calum even gets to sing the songs so it makes it more fun!

Raini: Yeah it does! (High-fives Calum)

Calum: It really is a lot of fun to sing!

Me: Still you guys did amazing and now since you performed were a little of time but who cares! This is sadly our last episode and went want to make it as long as we can! But first tonight I am going to answer Calum's last question since it's the last episode.

Calum: Yes and then the host herself is going to end the show with a question to leave you to think about that will never be answered. So yeah; that is the game plan for tonight!

Me: Yes thank you Calum but before I reveal the answer Calum will re-read his question! Calum...

Ross: Wait! I thought I was suppose to ask a new question!? I'm sooooo confused.

Me: Ross...we went just went over this and we went over this last night; so yeah...go ahead Calum!

Calum: Alright here was last night's question - Who won the title for the world record of spinning a basketball on their fingure the longest, Austin or Dez?

Me: Thank you Calum! And before I reveal the answer drum roll please!

(Random Drum Roll)

Me: The answer is - Neither one of them won! They had both stopped spinning the ball before the timer went off!

Ross: I wish we didn't have to do that, it would have been cool to see Austin or Dez win a world record.

Calum: It really would have been cool...

Laura: You wanna know what would be cool?

Me & Ross & Calum & Raini: What?

Laura: You and Raini becoming a couple! (Squeals) I will admit it I love Trez!

Raini: Seriously stop saying that! That is never going to happen, me and Calum do not like each other!

Ross: That's not what you told me last -

Raini: Ross shut up! Shh...

Me: Anyway...I'm gonna go on now and ask you all my question.

(I stand up and take the mic and face the audience with a smile)

Me: Here is the last question for this game show - What are the names of the next two Austin & Ally episodes!? Remember no cheating at all or I will know! Just kidding I won't know, but still it doesn't make the game fun! So no cheating!

Raini: Yeah! Thanks for asking a question! We really wanted her to ask one herself and she did.

Calum: But when we asked her too she told us she would on the last episode so there you go!

Ross: Yeah! Wait...this means were done! BOO!

Me: Yes Ross sadly this means were done, but thank you so much for supporting us, and for enjoying our game show! Thanks to all the fans who have entered and guess their answers and got them correctly, you really know this show!

Laura: Also thanks for letting us be here with the host and joining you guys as well, it was really a lot of fun!

Me: It sure was! This has been the very first ever...

Ross & Laura & Raini & Calum: Austin & Ally Trivia Game!

Me: That's our show folks...

* * *

**A/N - Aw...it's over!? Sadly it is, so thanks so much for reading and thanks so much to everyone who's read, reviewed, liked, favorited, followed, and so on, it means the world too me! But keep an eye out for future Austin & Ally fics! I have more on my profile if you wanna check them out! Oh and thanks so much for reading and even though it's over please remember to still REVIEW and send in your answer's! :) -DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
